Saturday Night Beavers
Chris: '''Previously on Total Drama Fans vs Favorites...the teams were forced to face their fears in a challenge about willpower. Some faced their fears, *shot of Trent* some didn't, *shot of Will* and some didn't do anything at all the entire episode. In the end, the Beloved Buffalos finally pulled through and won a challenge, leading Rock to be eliminated. We're down to 19, and it's time for some wild dancing! Who will drown in the sea of failure tonight on Total Drama...Fans versus Favorites! *intro theme* '''Falcons, Girls' Cabin. Kelly, Crimson and Esperanza are sleeping, Karli is out of the cabin, and Jen and Arianna are awake talking from their beds. Jen: '''Do you ever wonder how old Kelly actually is? Those wrinkles are so unfashionable. '''Arianna: '''I don't know Jen...it's not polite to make fun of people for their physical features...it's what inside that counts. '''Jen: Typical thing for a boring farm girl such as yourself to say, looks matter a lot. Arianna: '''I disagree. Sometimes the nicest people are the ones who don't use a lot of makeup, and besides, after Kelly aren't you the second oldest? '''Jen: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Arianna: I'm just saying it's not nice to mock people just because they're older, before you know it you'll be older to, and you'll have wrinkles. How would you like it if someone made fun of you for that? Jen: '''I guess...I wouldn't like it very much... '''Arianna: You need to look at what's inside a person, Jen, not what is on the outside. Otherwise, you'll live your whole life as someone who just seems...fake. Jen: *hops off her bed and gets in Arianna's face* That's it, now you've crossed the line! My beauty is 100% natural, and you're one to talk about hotness, farm girl! Arianna: *angry, also hops off her bed and glares at Jen* Oh yeah? Then I have a proposition for you. Tomorrow, you need to go the whole day without any makeup whatsoever! I know for sure your vanity is nothing compared to the beauty inside of a person, natural beauty. And if you can't do that, you need to stop mocking others for their lack of fashion for the rest of the season! Jen: And if I'm still as pretty as now after the end of the day? Arianna: *sighs* Then, you can give me a makeover...you'll have won. But I know that won't happen, because beauty is only in the eye of the beholder. Jen: Whatever. Do we have a deal? Arianna: *smiles wickedly* You're on. *shakes her hand* 6:00 AM, the following morning. ' '''Chris: '*over intercom* Attention, campers, report to the mess hall, this is an emergency! '''Both teams are seen exiting their cabins, Courtney trips over a step and falls in some mud. Gwen: '*snickers* Watch your step, Miss Perfect. '''Courtney: '''Grrrr...deep breaths, Courtney. *starts hyperventilating* '''Cody: '*walks over to courtney, offers her a hand* I'll admit, that was rather unethical of Gwen. Need a hand? 'Courtney: '*accepts it, smiles* Thanks Cody....I'm trying your advice....I just can't seem to impress her. 'Cody: '''She'll come around. If I know anything, it's ladies. *smiles cheesily and winks at Lindsay* '''Lindsay: '''Uh...Cody, are you having a face seizure? *walks past them* '''Cody: '''Um... '''Courtney: '''You're right, Cody, you really know how to get the girls. *laughs* '''Cody: '*blushes* You'll see. 'Trent: '*walks next to Karli* What's with the knife? 'Karli: '''Huh? Oh, practicing my stabbing motions, haha. *prods knife forward* Stab, stab! '''Trent: '''Euh....good luck with that. *continues walking* '''Karli: '''Thanks! '''DJ: '*walks next to Alejandro, with Katie on his shoulders* Hey Al, *Alejandro twitches* wonder what they're going to announce today. '''Katie: '''Ooh, me too! '''Alejandro: *fake smiles* Me as well, amigos. *glances around at Trent and Bridgette walking, Trent is talking and Bridgette is smiling at him. He looks at Cody and Courtney, Cody says something and Courtney giggles. Next, he looks at Gwen, who just glares at him. Finally, he looks at Lindsay, who is just smiling and walking by herself.* Perfect. Alejandro: CONF: 'People on this team are getting too tight...and many of them don't trust me either. I can't mess with the couples until I get a guarenteed vote...and Barbie is the perfect place to start. '''Alejandro: '*walks over to Lindsay* Hello, chica, I noticed you walking alone. '''Lindsay: *nods* Yes, I am walking alone. Why not? Alejandro: '''But, it's such a beautiful day, of course this day pales in comparison to your beauty...*Lindsay blushes and smiles*...so why should you have to walk alone when you can have a nice gentleman admire your beauty. '''Lindsay: Wow, Jalapeno..that's very sweet of you, but I'm ta-*Al takes off his shirt* ....oh. Alejandro: '''You were saying? '''Lindsay: '''Nothing, ooh, I have an idea. Let's walk together! '''Alejandro: '''That sounds wonderful, haha! '''Lindsay: *laughs* Hahahahha! Alejandro: '*laughs maniacally* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! '''Lindsay: '*continues laughing* hahahahha......wait, why are we laughing? '''Alejandro: '''Because we're such great pals...the kind that would vote together against people who dislike us....say, you don't know anybody that is mean to you, do you? '''Lindsay: Well...Gwenyth and Cindy are kinda rude sometimes....can we vote them out, like, now? Alejandro: Woah, calm down chica. We'll see where things go, and then we vote. First, we need to expand our friend group. Lindsay: Ohhhhh...I love making new friends! Are you my friend? Alejandro: '''*cringes* Why, yes... '''Alejandro: CONF: '''Irritatingly stupid, I cannot stand her...*smiles deviously* but she's the perfect pawn for testing the ground. If anything does happen to go wrong, I can just throw her under the bus. '''Jen takes out her makeup, out of nowhere Karli runs up and smacks it out of her hand. Jen: '''Hey, what gives psycho girl? '''Karli: '''Arianna said you guys had a bet going on, and you wouldn't want to see what would happen if you cheated, would you? *tilts her head and smiles* '''Jen: '''Uh...no....alright. *glares at Arianna, who just smiles back* '''Arianna: CONF: 6 AM and Karli's already caught her trying to put on makeup...this will be no problem. Jen: CONF: Wow, I almost slipped up there. But I have no problem with not using makeup...after all, what do I have to hide? *scratches her head nervously* heh... At the mess hall, the campers are sitting at the tables in their respective teams, Chris comes in and coughs, then pulls out a megaphone. Chris: '*over megaphone* Hello campers, just making sure you all can HEAR ME!!! *Jack, Crimson, and Jake cringe* Heh heh, guess that's a yes. Anyways, today I need you to take care of a problem for me. You see, we were going to do arts and crafts on Noah's ark from the enchanted forest...but '''someone '*glares at Chef* didn't clean out the boat before we brought it, so some baby beavers from a couple seasons ago became adult beavers, and had baby beavers....many baby beavers, who also grew and had more beavers....long story short, the boat is infested with beavers. I was going to pay for some exterminators to come, but then I remembered I have you guys. Aren't you glad you have this fun opportunity. 'Gwen: '''I feel like I'm in a rainbow palace, Chris. '''Katie: '*to DJ* I wonder how many beavers there are. '''DJ: '''It's just been a couple seasons, how bad could it be? '''Shot of the 19 campers on the top deck of the cruise ship, where beavers are looking at them through windows, pipes, and some poke out of the boat. DJ: '''I should just keep my mouth shut in these situations. '''Later, shot of the sun, the camera pans down on the campers walking around the boat on the top deck. Alejandro stands on a box, and calls to his team. Alejandro: 'Attention, all of the buffalos. I know some of you may have a distrust for me based off my former actions and reputation in this game, but I believe that under my control this team will have a shot of making a comeback, a big comeback. I promise you that if you all listen to me for the challenge, we will ultimately end successful. '''Gwen: '''And if we lose? '''Alejandro: '''If such a distasteful, horrible fate is to befall this team, I will personally sign my own name at elimination, and allow all of you to do the same, so I may not further harm this team. Now, who's with me? '''Lindsay: '''I like his shirt! *runs over to Al* '''DJ: '''Momma says everybody deserves a second chance...so if you truly are a honest man, I'll gladly follow your lead. '''Katie: '''I'm with DJ! Let's win some challenges! '''Courtney: '''Wow....he is hot...maybe he's speaking the truth too....*walks* '''Cody: '''Courtney, no! Don't trust him, do you remember what he's done? '''Courtney: '''Alehunkdro is someone we can trust, Cody. '''Cody: '*glares at Alejandro* 'Alejandro: '*smirks back* '''The camera focuses on Cody, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen all glaring at Alejandro. Alejandro: 'What's the matter, amigos? Don't you want to give me another shot? '''Gwen: '''You just want to manipulate us so you can vote anyone off at your request. I don't trust you, and until you prove to be a trustworthy member of this team, I'm going on my own. '''Alejandro: '''Bridgette? Did you forget about our icy romance? I melted the cold from your soul. '''Bridgette: '''Urgh....you're gonna need some ice for this! *kicks Al in the kiwis and walks off with Gwen* '''Trent: '*shakes his head at Alejandro and follows them* 'Cody: '''Courtney, you know this guy can't be trusted! Come with us, please! '''Courtney: '''But he's so....dreamy.... '''Cody: '''Well...I can't argue with that...but we're going on our own, good luck Alejerko. '''Alejandro: '''And the same to you, Miss Anderson. '''Cody: '''Hey! I'm a dude, dude! '''Alejandro: '*snickers* Whatever you say, chica. '''Cody: '''Grrr... '''Trent: '''C'mon dude, he's not worth it, let's just go and win this challenge ourselves. '''Cody: '''Well...*looks back to Courtney, who waves and smiles to him* ...okay. '''Arianna: '''I think it's in the best interest of us all to stick together! Who's with me? '''Girls besides Arianna: '''Me! '''Jake: '''I am! '''Jack: '''No, bro. We cannot rely on ladies to lead us to victory, for they are flawed. Instead, I will lead us men as Team Jack Is The Best! '''Esperanza: '''Excuse me? What did you just say? '''Jack: '''Aha, I'm saying women can't lead. You're all too...weak. *girls gasp and then glare at jack* My team shall bring us the dough. '''Brody: '''You mean my team, for I am clearly *flexes* the most capable of leading a group. '''Jack: '''Ahahahaha, don't make me laugh pinkie. Now come on, let's go. *looks to Will and Jake* That means you too, losers. '''Jake: '''This...isn't going to end well. *Will shakes his head* '''Cut to scene of Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, and Cody walking in a hallway of the ship. Bridgette: 'I don't know, maybe I overreacted. '''Trent: '''Are you kidding me? He deserved a kick in the kiwis for minimizing you like that. I would've done the same thing. '''Bridgette: '''Aw...thanks, Trent. '''Gwen: '''All this stuff Aledumbdro is doing reminds me of Heather. Those two are a match made in heaven. '''Trent: '''Oh, I know, right? But remember when you guys locked her in the freezer? '''Gwen: '''Or when Beth and Leshawna shot her with paintballs? '''Both: '''Or when she got her head shaved off on national TV! *they laugh* Good times. '''Bridgette: '''I also...threw chips..in her face. '''Trent: '''Oh, yeah, that...happened...heh. '''Bridgette: '*looks uncomfortable* 'Gwen: '''Let's keep moving. '''Cody: '*walks up to Bridgette* Hey, something wrong? '''Bridgette: '''It's nothing...just Trent and Gwen seem pretty close. '''Cody: '''Don't worry about them, they broke up a long time ago. '''Bridgette: '''I know...I just wonder if they still have feelings for eachother. '''Cody: '''Oh...I don't think so, they've moved on. '''Bridgette: '''I hope so....thanks, Cody. '''Cody: '''Oh...um...no problem. '''Scene switch to the Falcons Girls Arianna: 'What a jerk that Jack is...he's so mean to his brother, and now he's also homophobic and sexist. Can't stand that guy....grrrr... '''Esperanza: '''Arianna, don't get yourself too frustrated about Jack, he's stupid. '''Arianna: '''I know he's stupid, but he's just so mean without reason, I can't stand people like that. '''Kelly: '''Maybe you should beat him in video games, I did that and the kid was shocked. '''Arianna: '''Guess I'll just have to try that. '''Karli: '*walking next to Jen, stops* Wow, your lips are chapped. *gasps* You must be a vampire! 'Jen: '''Huh? Oh crap! *quickly applies lipstick* '''Karli: '''She used makeup! '''Jen: '''Urgh, you little brat! '''Karli: '''Hahahaha. '''Arianna: '*turns around* I guess that means I win, Jen, you can't insult people on their looks. 'Crimson: '*walks silently behind the others, she stops and sees a door, the others don't notice and continue chatting* Hmm? What's this? *opens the door, a bunch of beavers appear, she looks to the camera showing no emotion, they pull her in and the door slams* '''Chris is in a lawn chair on the beach next to the ark sipping a lemonade in a coconut shell, suddenly Crimson is tossed out one of the windows of the boat. Chris: '''Crimson is out of the boat, and out of the challenge. That's one camper down, 18 to go. Who will sink and who still stay afloat? Find out when we return. '''The scene swaps to the Falcon Guys, walking in a hallway Brody: '''Awesome, this challenge is as easy as-*steps on a pressure plate, he is sent flying in the sky* PIEEEEEEE *lands in the water* '''Will: '''Still think we should have abandoned the girls, genius? '''Jack: '''Of course, they were dragging us down...*walks into a room with the other guys, sees a cabinet* What's this? '''Will: '''I wouldn't open that if I were you... '''Jack: '''Oh shut up, hippie, *opens cabinet* what do you kn- *pulled in* OWWWWWWW '''Will: '''Can't say I didn't warn him. '''Focus on Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, and Cody walking down a hallway in the boat's interior. Trent: 'Wow, and what a crazy experience in the merge of Sky Adventures with Mal. '''Gwen: '''Urgh, don't get me started on him...hate that guy... '''Trent: '''I know, he was such a jerk after he got all evil and stuff! '''Bridgette: '''Um...Trent...can I talk to you for a second? '''Trent: '''Huh? Sure, babe...just one second...Gwen, I'll t- '''Bridgette: '*annoyed* ...now! '''Trent: '''OK, OK, what's up? *Cody and Gwen move on down the hall* '''Bridgette: '''It just seems like you've been talking to Gwen a lot today...and that gets me wondering if you still have an attraction for her. '''Trent: '''Trust me, things between me and Gwen are done. There's nothing between us anymore, no spark or anything. I just prefer to be friendly with her, so that things aren't awk-*pauses* Did you hear something? '''Bridgette: '''Uh...no...*thump* OK, that time I definitely heard something. '''rumble rumble rumble rumble Bridgette: 'What is it? '''Trent: '''It's...it's...*sees a wave of beavers coming at them in the distance* A Beavnami! RUN!!!!! '''Bridgette: '*screams and runs* '''Ahead, Gwen and Cody are walking in the hallway when.. Trent: '''It's the end of the world! RUN! *him and Bridgette run past* 'Gwen: '*worried* What do you think they're running from? '''Cody: '''I'm sure it's nothing, now let's kick back, relax, and open a couple sodas. *leans on the wall and tries to open a soda can* Urgh...it's...a tough one to open....*the soda top flies off and hits cody in the face* OW, my thumb! Now how do I get through to the soda.. '''Gwen: '''Um...Cody... '''Cody: '''Nah, nah, Gwen I got this. *takes out a pen and presses into the soda* Urgh....*strains* ahhhg.....*sweats and his face turns red* '''Gwen: '''Cody... '''Cody: '''Gwen, Gwen, have faith in me. This is as easy as lemon lime pie! *still trying to press the pen through* AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH....RUGHGGHRGSGIFHGIFND... '''Gwen: '''Cody, it's a wave of beavers! '''Cody: '''What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''They both scream as the wave of beavers engulfs them and continues down the hallway. Shot of Bridgette and Trent running, the camera following them down the hallway, however this shot is engulfed in beavers as the cameraman joins the wave. Bridgette: '''We're almost at the end of the boat, come on! *they run forward and jump to opposite sites of the front of the boat* '''The beaver wave floods over the front into the ocean. The beavers swim back to the ship, and Gwen and Cody are shown popping back out of the water. Chris: 'Looks like at least the contestants survived....eh, camera crews are cheap anyways. Congratulations to you two, you just lost. '''Gwen: '*glares at cody* '''Cody: '''Heh heh...yeah, I'm gonna swim over there. *swims away frantically* '''Falcon Girls again, walking down a hallway. Karli: 'I'm just saying, if we round up these beavers together, we could have an unstoppable killing army! '''Jen: '*mumbles* freak. 'Kelly: '''A beaver army is a cool idea, hun, but there's something better than killing. '''Karli: '''Oh, and what's that? '''Kelly: '''Beating smug teens in video games, that's what. It's quite fun, you'd see if you tried it. '''Karli: '''That does sound fun, but I don't know if it's better than the thoughts of a psycho, a.k.a. myself, ahahahaah! '''Kelly: '''Um...heh..heh...yeah... '''Kelly: '''CONF: That girl is wack! She's cray cray, but I if I could handle Taylor I can handle her. '''Esperanza: '*kneeling on the floor* Hey, girls, come over here. *the others come to her* I think there's a latch here, should I open it? 'Arianna: '*shrugs* I don't see why not, maybe we'll find something fun. 'Esperanza: '''Ok....mmmfff....ungh, this is a tough latch....ugh...*pulls the latch up* Aha, there we go. '''Arianna: '''Woah...that's weird, looks like some sort of old basement...but why on a boat? '''Jen: '*snaps a photo* This is SO going on my blog. Cobwebs are definitely NOT fashionable. Nor are leaky roofs... 'Karli: '''Wow, a dark and creepy staircase, awesome! Me first, wooooo!!! *runs down the stairs* '''Arianna: '''Karli, wait up! *she's too far down in the dark to be seen* Dang, she's gone, well, let's stick together to see what's down there... '''Jen: '''Ungh, not much of a loss anyways, if Miss Psycho wants to lose for the team, that's her problem, we can just vote her off later. '''Arianna: '''Hey! Watch what you say, Jen, Karli may be different, but she's also very smart and kind. Did you forget about our bet? We agreed that you would be kind to others, and I won the bet, so please be polite. '''Jen: '''Fine, but I am not going down there no matter what. '''Arianna: '''Oh, believe me, you are. '''Jen: '''If I was going down there, like, you'd SEE me going down there. But I'm not, and you can't make me. '''Arianna: '*smiles again* Wanna bet? 'Jen: '''Cha, go ahead and continue yourself, but you can't-*picked up by arianna* Hey, HEY! Put me down, like, NOW! '''Arianna: '''Hmm...nah, but, I'll use your phone for a light. *takes Jen's phone* '''Jen: '''Hey, you can't use that! '''Arianna: '*clicks on the power* Now, is there a flashlight mode... 'Esperanza: '''Yah, there's a button if you slide the bottom for a flashlight. '''Jen: '''Don't tell her that! She is totally not qualified to use my phone! '''Arianna: '*smiles sweetly* Thanks, Esperanza. *starts walking down, still carrying jen above her, kelly and esperanza follow* 'Jen: '*offscreen, from the basement* Hey, no, put me down! No! NOOOOOO!!! '''On the side of the boat, a water slide gushes out some water, Karli comes flying out of the tunnel at high speed. Karli: 'Wooooooo!!! *splash, she goes under and comes back up* Hey, *coughs out some water* that was fun, can I do it again? '''Chris: '''Nope, but you can wait with your fellow campers for the challenge to end. '''Karli: '*yawns* Boring, Chris. But I'll wait, I suppose. *swims* '''Jake and Will are shown entering a bedroom, they look around at the room, another cabinet in the back, a window to the right of the cabinet, a closet to the left, bed to the right. Will: 'Who would think a boat could hold so many rooms! And all the walls, floors, and ceilings made of wood, too. '''Jake: '''Yeah, we just gotta...be careful of what we open, a.k.a. not the cabinet. '''Will: '''Of course, maybe we can find a non-violent way to get these beavers off the boat, it's still fairly early in the game and we don't want to start losing now. '''Jake: '''Uh huh...*lifts up a bed sheet* and I wonder, what should we use to-*a beavers latches on to his face* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! '''Will: '''Oh no, dude, are you okay? '''Jake: '''THERE'S A BEAVER ON MY FACE, NO I'M NOT OKAY!!! DO SOMETHING, QUICK! '''Will: '''Uh....*looks to a rake* no....*looks to a baseball bat* no..... *sees a stuffed bunny on the bed* aha, there's the peaceful way to end this problem! *starts hitting the beaver with the plush bunny* '''Jake: '''OWWWW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? '''Will: '''I don't know, man, I'm just trying to get this beaver off you without hurting it.. '''Jake: '''FORGET THE PEACE, IT'S GOING TO TEAR OFF MY FACE, AUGHHHHHHH!!! *suddenly, a beaver runs out from under the bed and bites his ankle* OWWWWW, AUGH!!! GET A REAL WEAPON, DUDE! '''Will: '''I can't hurt the beavers, man! I can't do it! '''Jake: '*stumbles backward from the beaver biting his ankle* AUGH!! AUGH!!! COME ON, DON'T LET ME-*crashes through the window* DOWWWWNNNN!!! *splash, Jake is out* '''Will: '''Hold on dude, I got you! *jumps after him, but hits his head on the window* OWWWWWW!!! *splash, Will is out* '''At the end of front end of the boat, Bridgette and Trent return to the outside of the hallway. Trent: 'Are they gone? '''Bridgette: '''Yeah, I think so...poor things being used like props... '''Trent: '*goes to the first door in the hall* I agree, but what can you expect from Chris? A save the animals fund? 'Bridgette: '*laughs* I guess you're right, I should be used to it by now after being on this show for who knows how long...does the door open? 'Trent: '''I think so..I just gotta...*turns the doorknob, revealing a huge dining hall* There! '''Bridgette: '''Woah, this is so....cool. The architecture here is amazing, how did we not know about this boat before? '''Trent: '''Don't know, there's a lot of this island to explore...but let's see if we can grab a bite to eat, yeah? '''Bridgette: '*smiles and nods* Yeah, sure. *her and trent start walking down the hall* '''As the two walk, a chattering is heard, they are being watched by many beavers... Focus on Alejandro leading Lindsay, DJ, Katie, and Courtney on the top deck. Alejandro: 'Do you see how well are we doing under my lead? We're doing perfecto. '''Lindsay: '''I don't know what language he's speaking, but he gets my vote! '''Courtney: '''Me too...*stares* '''Katie: '''Me three... '''Alejandro: '*laughs* Well ladies, there's enough Alejandro for everyone. '''Katie and Lindsay: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Courtney: 'Wow....yeah. '''DJ: '''Um, Katie? '''Katie: '''uhh, what? '''DJ: '''You have a little drool on your chin, but more importantly, aren't we sort of a thing now? '''Katie: '''Well um... '''Alejandro: '''My compadre, DJ. I believe you and chica senorita Katie here never officially hooked up...why hold so tight? '''DJ: '*scratches his head* Well...uhh... 'Alejandro: '''Besides, if you do hook up, I ''promise to never flirt with her again, bueno? 'DJ: '''Alright... '''DJ: '''CONF: Maybe Alejandro's right, if Katie wants to date someone else it's not my problem...I just thought we were bonding and I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend... '''Alejandro: '''CONF: What's my goal? I believe I've already said I want control of the team...but I also don't want anyone closer together than they are with me. I'll stay off Katie for now, but when I don't need DJ anymore, she's mine.....and him? He's gone. '''In the basement below, Kelly, Arianna, Esperanza and Jen enter. Arianna puts Jen down. ' '''Jen: '''I can't believe you brought me down here! It's so disgusting, damp, and dark, even with my phone light! '''Esperanza: '''Oh, quit your yapping! We might as well explore this... '''Kelly: '''This gives me ideas for room renovations in Taylor's bedroom if she acts up again. '''shaka shaka shaka Arianna: '''What's that? *walks forward with phone, the others follow behind her* '''The four walk to the end of a corner where they see... Jen: '''OH MY GOD ARE THOSE EYEBALLS? AND BLOOD? '''eyeballs in a pool of blood Arianna: '''I don't think this is part of the challenge... '''Esperanza: '''Let's go, go, go!!! '''They all run out of the basement. Kelly: '''What was that? '''Arianna: '''I don't want to know...let's just...go somewhere else and try to forget about it. '''Esperanza: '''Yeah....okay... '''Karli: '''CONF: Pfffttt...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAHAA! *confessional cuts off* '''Middle deck, the opening in front of the boat before a large dodgeball court Lindsay: '*walks down with the others* What's this? A dodgeball court? '''Courtney: '*sighs* Yes, Lindsay, what else could it be? 'Lindsay: '''A salon? '''Courtney: '''How stupid are you? '''Lindsay: '*her eyes water...she cries* 'Alejandro: '*comforts lindsay* There, there. *shakes his head at courtney* '''Katie and DJ shake their heads as well, Courtney looks regretful Courtney: 'CONF: What's this feeling? I feel....guilty....dammit, I do need Cody's help more than I thought. '''Chris: '*looking through paperwork* Huh? That's one intern casualty too many...the one we sent to the basement, where did he go? 'Billy: '*walks over to chris* I'm still here, sir. What's going on? '''Chris: '''Oh, I thought you were dead. Good thing you're not, otherwise we'd have to pay off your family. '''Billy: '''Why did you think I was dead? '''Chris: '''Our fan girls found some eyeballs and blood in the basement of the boat. '''Karli: '''Oh, oh, that was me! I added some candy eyeballs to creep someone out before I went down the waterslide. '''Chris: '''Did you pour blood in there too? '''Karli: '''Nope, I didn't notice any blood. '''Chris: '''Well, there's an unexplained pool of blood on the boat...our legal team will have trouble with this one. '''Karli: '''Maybe it's REAL blood, ahahahahaha! *walks off laughing* '''Chris: '''Billy, you know the job. Look for any explanation of that. '''Billy: '''Sir, yes, sir! *salutes and hits himself in the face, he falls over* '''Chris: '''Ugh... '''In the dining hall, Bridgette and Trent are sipping soda in fancy glasses. Trent: 'I do say, this is quite the elegant dining hall. '''Bridgette: '''Mmm...indeed. *giggles* '''Trent: '*laughs and drinks soda* '''Kruncha kruncha kruncha Trent: '''Oh no...it's the beavers again '''Bridgette: '''Crap, run! *they run, but the beavers grab them before they can get very far* '''In the dodgeball court, Alejandro's group is looking around. Jen, Kelly, Esperanza, and Arianna enter. Arianna: 'Uh...looks like we made a wrong turn. '''Alejandro: '''Hey chicas, it's okay, we love to have your company...especially...me. *winks at Arianna* '''Arianna: '*flicks alejandro in the face* '''Alejandro: '''Ow, mierda! Why I oughta...*notices cameras* ....respect your decision to deny my love. '''Arianna: '''Whatever floats your boat. '''BANG BANG BANG Kelly: '''Oh no, is Taylor here? That sounds like one of her tantrums. '''Esperanza: '''I don't think this sound is coming from any human... '''Kelly: '''Trust me, sometimes I wonder if she is human. '''From the front end of the boat, many beavers crawl up and run towards the nine. Everyone looks worried and backs up, except for Courtney who stands proudly ahead. Esperanza: 'They're gonna eat us! '''Alejandro: '''Or shred us! '''Lindsay: '''Or worse...*pause* RUIN OUR HAIR! *they all scream* '''Courtney: '''Come on guys, *picks up a dodgeball, throws it up and catches it* let's kick some beaver butt. *tosses a dodgeball at a beaver, the beaver is knocked off the boat, but another beaver picks it up* '''DJ: '''AUGH! Courtney, watch out! '''Courtney: '*catches it* Ohhhh Chriss! I believe this calls for me being able to bring someone back in. 'Chris: '*over intercom in the boat* OK this was unplanned...but what the heck? 'Alejandro: '''Chica, choose Trent, he's the strongest one off our team! '''Lindsay: '''No choose Brooke! '''DJ: '*flails his arms around* GWEN! '''The rest stare at him awkwardly Courtney: 'No, I choose...*they lean in* ...Cody. '''Alejandro, DJ, Katie, Lindsay: '''WHAT? '''Chris: '*snickers* C-Cody it is... '''Cody walks out of one of the doors in his standard Cody strut, he high fives Courtney Cody: '''Thanks for picking me. '''Courtney: '''No problem, just don't make me regret it. '''Alejandro: '''CONF: Oh, they'll regret that decision alright...I said before, I don't want anyone on this team trusting an enemy more than me....but what to do to stop them? Hmmm...*laughs* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have the most perfect idea. '''DJ and Katie throw two balls, the beavers catch them and throw back, they're out. They walk out of the boat looking ashamed. Cody and Courtney are jumping around with dodgeballs ready to throw...when... Alejandro: '''*tosses a dodgeball at Courtney* '''A whistle blows over the intercom, Courtney is out Cody: '*drops his ball in shock* '''Courtney: '''What? Who got me out? Who did it? *turns and sees cody's ball is gone* Cody? But...*tears up* I trusted you...WAHHHHHHH!!! *runs off crying* '''Cody: '''Courtney, wait! OK, which one of you did this? '''Alejandro: '*shrugs* Must have been the beavers. 'Cody: '*gasps* You did it, didn't you? *glares at alejandro* 'Alejandro: '*smirks* A magician never reveals his tricks. 'Cody: '''You big jerk! *punches Alejandro* How do you like that Al? '''Alejandro: '''Grrrr...how DARE you call me Al! *strangles cody* '''Cody: '*strangles Alejandro* 'Lindsay: '''Oh no, Corey and Albert are fighting! What should I do? *notices a dodgeball on the ground, does her thinking face* I know! *throws the dodgeball at cody and alejandro, HARD. Both go flying all the way to the end of the boat* Oops... '''Alejandro: '''Lindsay, you stupid daughter of a -*notices angry beavers* heh heh, nice beavers...*the beavers maul him, Cody hops off the boat* '''Lindsay: '''CONF: Oops...I really messed up this time. Maybe those mean girls at my school are right, I can't do anything right. *looks down sadly* '''Esperanza: '''Wait, we can get eachother out instead of the beavers? I've been wasting my balls this whole time! '''Kelly: '*tosses ball to herself* Sorry, hun, but I need the money. '''Jen, Esperanza, Kelly, and Arianna smirk and get their balls ready Arianna: '''OK, girls, all at once....three...two...ONE! '''Jen: '''OW, I broke a nail! '''The other three throw their balls at Lindsay Lindsay: 'If you get hit you're out Lindsay...come on, think, THINK! For once in your life, THINK! '''Lindsay: '''CONF: And that's when it hit me...not the balls...but an idea. '''Lindsay: '*holds her ball infront of herself and cringes in fear* Let's hope this works...*the balls hit her ball, and bounce off, going in all directions and bouncing off the walls* AHHHHHHHH!!! *screams and ducks* '''One of the balls hits a trap, which nets all the beavers. They try pulling at it to get out, but can't escape. Esperanza: '''Uhhh...*the ball hits her in the stomach* Ooof! *falls over* '''The second ball bounces back and forth before it hits Arianna in the face, bounces off her face and hits Kelly, knocking them both out The third ball is flying at Jen... Esperanza: 'Jen, CATCH THE BALL!! '''Jen: '*doing her makeup with a makeup mirror and lipstick* Huh? *the ball hits her face at full speed, in slow motion, teeth fly out of her mouth, her necklace snaps sendings the beads everywhere, they fall through the cracks of the boat. She gets a zap from the ball, messing up her hair and electrocuting her hair band into dust, finally her glasses snap and break on the floor* Whath...*looks at her mirror again, sees her messed up hair and missing teeth* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Lindsay: '''I won? I WON!!!! *cheers* WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *her teammates run out, chanting "Go Lindsay! Go Lindsay!" '''Later, the sun is setting on the beach, the final 19 are all sitting down. The Buffaloes are sipping drinks, while the fans all glare at Jen, but Jen is crying because of her beauty missing. Chris: 'Congratulations on your victory, buffalos! But you still have to send someone to exile, who's it gonna be? *they all look around at eachother nervously* '''Cody: '*stands up* I'll go, to take one for the team. *Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Lindsay, Katie and DJ cheer, Courtney and Alejandro glare at him angrily* 'Chris: '*presses a button, a helicopter flies past with a tube that sucks up Cody* As for the favorites...you're all going to the bonfire, where you'll have to vote someone out as our nineteenth placing competitor. Decide wisely, because the person you vote out will never come back, ever. '''Arianna: '''I don't think I'll have any trouble deciding this one. '''Bonfire, the teens all sit around, all away and glaring at Jen, who is still crying. Chris: ' '''Fans, welcome to your third bonfire ceremony. At an ordinary summer camp, marshmallows are a tasty treat that you roast at the campfire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately gather their luggage and head down the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers...and you can never come back. EVER. Marshmallows go to *throws as he speaks*...Brody, Kelly, Esperanza, Karli, Jake, Jack, Will, Crimson, and...Arianna. *the plate is shown as clean* Jen, you were too focused on your beauty to help with the challenge today, and for that, you are eliminated. '''Jen: '''But wait! Someone had me join an illegal alliance, and should go to, and that person is-*Don cuts her off* '''Don: '''Well she's clearly distressed. Off to the boat of losers, Jen. *she walks to the boat and gets on, the boat drives off* '''Chris: '''That wraps things up for tonight. Goodnight fans. *walks off, the fans team follows* '''Boat of Losers, Jen is crying because of losing her beauty and the competition...however she looks around and all the beavers are also on the boat, chattering angrily at her. Jen: '''*screams* Get away! No! NOOOOOO!! '''Chris: '''CONF: What? We had to get rid of them somehow. '''End of Episode Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Berryleaf